Teenage Life
by daydreamer1361
Summary: Ashlynn has a huge crush on Jason.. Comment what you think :)
1. Ahlynn's Crush

Dear Diary,

I like him so much. His eyes are so dreamy, his has the best smile in the world. Whenever I hear his name my heart skips a beat. I can't stop thinking about him. I need to go on the bus, and go to school. i'll update later. -Ashlynn

Ashlynn got off the bus and was going to her locker. While she was going she saw Jason. She watched him as they both passed each other. He was looking as hot as usual. Well at least to her. She went to her locker and got her things, and she went straight to her advisory. She was always the first one in the room. She put her stuff on the desk and noticed someone else was coming in. It was Jason! He put his stuff down at the row next to her.

"hi Ashlynn" he said with his most wonderful smile.

"Hi Jason" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"How are you?"

"Good." with a smile from ear to ear.

"that's good."

"Yeah. Um, how are you?"

"Good, I'm a little tired though."

"Oh cool."

And he went to his seat. His friend came in while we were talking, so he went to talk to him. So Ashlynn just sat downand smiled until her friend came into class.

**Ashlynn's POV:**

OMG he talked to me! Like me! He never talks to me! He always talks to all the popular jocks like him! OMG im so happy! I dont know what to do!

So duting the day Ashlynn had a smile on her face. When it came to lunch her friend didn't come to lunch. and the rest of her lunch table is all the popular kids. So she sat all alone all lunch. While Jason was with all the popular kids at the other side of the table. then like all of the populars got up and went to the bathroom, but Jason and 2 others stayed behind. Then Jason looked over at Ashlynn and noticed she was sitting all alone.

"Hey Ashlynn why are you sitting all alone?"

"Becuase Melanie didn't come to lunch today."

"So why you sitting way down there?"

"I dont know"

"Well wht aren't you sitting with us? C'mon talk with us"

"I don't know, I don't really talk to you guys."

"Well you should. come sit with us. scoot down."

"Well i dont really know..."

"Come sit with us."

"Okay." with a smile.

She went to sit with them and they talked all lunch. She was so happy. But after that day they didnt really talk after. When she got home she called her friend Selena.

"Hi Ashlynn"

"OMG Selena guess what!"

"What?!"

"He talked to me! like not just a hi, a conversation!"

"OMG i'm so happy Finally!"

"Yeah but after lunch he didnt talk or look at me."

"Well i dont know. I have to go. Mom wants me. Tel me more at school. Bye Ash!"

"Bye Selly!"

***Next Day***

Dear Diary,

He talked to me yesterday twice! Not just hi, but a conversation! One in advisory and one at lunch. He is so sweet, funny, and everything else. He was so kind to me. When he laughs I get chills. Hopefully he talks to me again today. Got to go! Needa go to school! I never been so excited about going to school. Jason 33 ~Ashlynn

Ashlynn got off the bus and went to her locker and there was no sign of Jason. Which made her sad. But she went to her locker and went to advisory. She saw Selena and stopped to talk to her for a few minutes. She told her how she didn't see Jason. Then the bell rang and they went to their advisories. They had diferent advisories. Which they hated. Ashlynn got into her Advisory and he wasn't there. She was sad. But then he came in the room. "Sorry I'm late Ms. Clark. I have a late pass." He sat down with his friends and not once did he look up and say hi to 's just like a regular day. But she was curious, why did he pay attention to her yesterday and then stop like before? All day he didnt look at her. She was sad, then it was the end of the day and went on the bus home. When it was her stop the bus driver said "Have a wonderful weekend" but that didnt make her any happy. "Ya ya, you to."

Dear Diary, It's Friday. Weekend is here and i won't be able to see Jason until Monday. He didn't talk to me all day! No, He wouldn't even LOOK at me! like why? he did yesterday! I just want to know why. Is he doing it on purpose? Does he know i like him? If he does I'll die! What if he is ignoring me because he knows. ~Ashlynn

Ashlynn woke up on Saturday morning feeling the same. She went on facebook to look at the people's status's and noticed Jason was on.

**Ashlynn's POV:**

Great. He's on. Should I talk to him? No, He'll think i'm a stalker or something. I just won't say anything. If he doesn't want to talk to me then fine, i wont make him. if he wants to he will.

So she was about to log off when she got a message.

**Ashlnn's POV:**

OMG that stupid girl Maisy probably messaged me again! She's so annoying!

So she went to check who it was, it said Jason Bulton. JASON!it said

"Hey"

she didnt no what to do! she thought he hated her. He ignored her, but why?

"hii"

"wssp"

"notin, u?"

"same"

"kool"

"So what are your pans 2day?"

"nothing really, u?"

"I have a baseball game, then nothing."

"oh, kool"

"Do you like baseball?"

"a little"

"a little? well i can change that. you should come to my game you will deffinately love baseball after you watch it."

"sure. what time is it?"

"4:15"

"I'll be there"

"great. can you come like 3:30? so we can hang?"

"yaa"

"can i hav ur cell # so if u need help findin me u can text me?"

"yaa sure. it's 193 463 7950 **(not a real #.)**

"k i have to go. i better get ready. See you there Ashlynn :) bye"

"bye Jason"


	2. Ahlynn

*Next Day*

Ashlynn woke up on Saturday morning feeling the same. She went on facebook to look at the people's status's and noticed Jason was on.

Ashlynn's POV:

Great. He's on. Should I talk to him? No, He'll think i'm a stalker or something. I just won't say anything. If he doesn't want to talk to me then fine, i wont make him. if he wants to he will.

So she was about to log off when she got a message.

OMG that stupid girl Maisy probably messaged me again! She's so annoying!

So she went to check who it was, it said Jason Bulton. JASON!it said

"Hey"

she didnt no what to do! she thought he hated her. He ignored her, but why?

"hii"

"wssp"

"notin, u?"

"same"

"kool"

"So what are your plans 2day?"

"nothing really, u?"

"I have a baseball game, then nothing."

"oh, kool"

"Do you like baseball?"

"a little"

"a little? well i can change that. you should come to my game you will deffinately love baseball after you watch it."

"sure. what time is it?"

"4:15"

"I'll be there"

"great. can you come like 3:30? so we can hang?"

"yaa"

"can i hav ur cell # so if u need help findin me u can text me?"

"yaa sure. it's 435 164 7836 (not real #. i typed in the numbers in order.)"

"k i have to go. i better get ready. See you there Ashlynn :) bye"

"bye Jason"

So Ashlynn got ready for the game. and when it was time to leave she was soo happy. The whole ride to the feild she wouldnt stop talking to her mom. But when she got their her stomach filled up with butterflies.

*Ashlynns POV*

OMG i am soo nervous. What if i saw something wronge? What if he thinks im a freak?

"Honey I need to go, im meeting your dad at grandma's. i love you. have a good time. call me when u want to be picked up."

"OK mom. Bye I love you."

Ashlynn pulled her phone out and texted Jason to see where he is. But then someone poked her in the back.

"Ashlynn! you made it."

"I wouldnt miss it."

"Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me!"

"Well we have a half hour til the game. Wanna walk on the bike path?"

"Sure."

So they walked on the bike path and talked for a while. They were having a good time.

"Wanna play 20 questions?" says Jason

"sure."

"ok, Red Sox or Yankees?"

"Red Sox."

"I think i have to marry you!"

Ashlynn blushes "Next question."

"junk food or candy?"

"candy. What does tht have to do with anything?"

"Cause i love candy! duhhh! and if u ever have any with u i'm def gunna steal it."

"Well then Mr."

"ok. sooo, wat do u look for in a guy?"

"Why?" Ashlynn says with a huge smile.

"Just wondering."

"ok, hmmm... i look for a great personality, funny, sweet, someone i can always have a convo with, Likes the same things i do. attractive of couse! haha. that stuff."

"haha nice... i feel the same."

"yaa it's so hard to find the perfect person."

"yeah. so what if a guy asked you out, and you liked him or not. how would you respond?"

"well if i like them i would say yes! but if i dont like them i would be honest and still be friends."

"well my game is going to start soon and i have one final question."

"and that question is." Ashlynn says blushing.

"will you go out with me?"

"are you tricking me? do u just wanna no what im gonna say?"

"no, im telling the truth. I was talking to you the other day to nice. but at lunch when we were talking irealized you have a great personality and i never really got the chance to look at you. i have been busy with all my friends. when i looked at you i realized you are beautiful. your eyes have a sparkle."

Ashlynn's POV:

Did he just say that! OMG i never knew he felt that way. I'm beautiful? Know one has ever told me that before! He's so sweet! But why did he ignore me all yesterday?

"Aww! really?"

"Yes. And i meant every word."

"So why did you ignore me all yesterday?

"Because you know how you get about crushes you dont want to get caught looking at them cause they might not feel the same. And when you start to like someone you dont know what to say to them so you just dont talk."

"Omg i feel the same. i cant talk to you cause i will say something wrong. And i didnt look at you because i thought you didn't like me."

"So is that a yes?"

"YESS!"

"Well the game is startin soon. So we better walk to the field."

"ok" Ashlynn says while blushng. So they walk to the field hand in hand.


	3. The Game and Some Trouble

**Ashlynn's POV:**

*An i really holding his hand right now? Wait, im dating Jason! OMFG! My dream has come true! I can't believe this is happening right now! I'm soo happyyy!*

We got to the feild and his team was already on the feild. we went to the bleachers and i sat down.

"Well i need to go. wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" i said.

"Thank you!" he answered and kissed me on the cheek. i blushed. he walked to the feild and warmed up.

**Ashlynn's POV:**

*Jeez he looks sexy warming up! I can't believe i can call him mine.*

As the game went on Ashlynn enjoyed it! especially when Jason batted! One time he got a homerun! She ws so proud of him! he was such a good baseball player! The game was over. They won 7-5! Yayy! Ashlynn was soo happy! When Jason came out of the dougout he started walking toward her. then Ashlynn went up to him and gave him a big hug.

"I'm so happy you guys won! You did awesome!"

"Well i only did awesome because i had my lucky charm here." Jason said. Ashlynn blushed.

"Well i guess i need to come to all your games"

"Yess you do!" Jason said while hugging Ashlynn then picking her up.

"Put me down!"

"Not gunna happen!"

"C'mon!"

"Still no!" then he put her down and hugged her tight. then whispered,

"I'm so glad I can call you mine" Ashlynn blushed.

"I feel the same." He kissed her on the lips.

She smiled. Then his x-gf, Katina walked up to us.

"Jason, Ashlynn, am i missing something?"

"Yess you are, we are dating now." said Jason

"Your dating her?"

"Yess... you got a problem?

"Yess, u go from dating me to a geek ugly person."

Ok thats it! i could handle all the other crap she says, but I can't take this! i start tearin up, i say " I'm going to call my mom to pick me up, I had a nice time Jason. Bye."

"Don't go Ashlynn."

"Bye Ashlynn!" Katina says.

"Don't go Ashlynn! Please stay!" Ashlynn walks away while Jason is chasing after her.

***I will add more soon when i get more views***


End file.
